


Scolding

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: A creepy little bit I wrote when something went a bit wrong in the Quest thread, which my friend posted for me to spook his readers.*featured in Thread of The Practice War*





	Scolding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Practice War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462791) by Snowfire. 



Naughty naughty  
Reaching too far  
So quaint.  
  
Did you really dare to dream?  
Believe?  
  
It's too late now  
The dice are rolled  
Pain and loss   
Your penance   
Is set


End file.
